


What’s on there?

by pointshootsmile



Series: fucky oneshots [3]
Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mason sucks off Swagger for his phone back, Why did Mason want it back so bad, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointshootsmile/pseuds/pointshootsmile
Summary: Swagger’s a cunt who steals his friend’s phone, Mason’s been praying for him to have full access to Swagger since he turned eighteen. This is weird.Takes place during the 2018 PAX East vlog.





	What’s on there?

**Author's Note:**

> Some succies

Swagger giggled as Mason climbed up onto his bed, looking reasonably pissed. Swagger had hid his phone to fuck with him.

”Give it back cunt!” Mason whispered what would’ve been a yell had everyone not been asleep at the time.

”I don’t have it!” Swagger barefaced lied, face scrunching up into a laugh he desperately wanted to let out.

Mason leaned over Swagger’s body, a camera getting pointed directly at him, well not his face, rather the rest of his slender body.

He tried to snatch the camera from Swagger’s hands, threatening to point it at him. Swagger kept it in place trying to shove Mason off. 

“Nah cunt you aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” Mason growled lowly, now lying on top of Swagger, head laying on his chest.

Swagger just kept the camera focused on Mason, occasionally mindlessly running his hands through his short hair.

”Stop that gay shit Swags.” Mason groaned as the two of them noticed Toby in the doorway.

”He took my phone!” Mason whined, the way he said it sending out waves of emotions Swagger would rather ignore.

Toby just gave them that dorky smile and walked away, he was  _definitely_ telling his little boy-toy Cam about this.

Swagger picked Mason’s face up, thumb resting on his bottom lip. He just looked at him, tempted to put the camera aside and just  _do things_ to Mason.

”Zuck?” Swagger mumbled, looking at him like he was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Mason let out a sound of acknowledgement and looked at Swagger softly.

”Suck me off and I’ll give you your phone back.” Swagger joked, winking at Mason playfully.

”Fine.” Mason groaned and moved further down.

Swagger kicked him off and almost began laughing his head off, it seemed Mason forgot the camera was still on, or he was  _desperate_ to get his phone back.

Mason awkwardly chuckled and looked off to the side. He sat on his feet, attempting to cross one leg over the other in the process.

Swagger smirked and attempted to pull Mason over to him. This resulted in a quiet yelp from the boy, making him fall on top of Swagger.

”You seemed pretty excited to do that!” Swagger joked, keeping the camera focused on him.

Mason grumbled and pushed the camera, nearly throwing it off the bed. Swagger just chuckled and rested his other hand on Mason’s lower back.

”Hey cunt!” Mason whisper-yelled “Stop that gay shit!”

Swagger mumbled something along the lines of ‘nah’ to Mason and pushed him down so he was sitting on top of him. 

Mason nearly shouted at Swagger, the way his back arched as he growled it out making his hips grind against Swagger’s.

”Your shorts seem too tight.” Swagger huffed and looked down at Mason’s crotch to make a point.

”I’ll buy some more at some point okay!” Mason grumbled, moving back and folding his arms slightly “Why are you even looking at it?!”

Swagger grumbled out some random, untrue, excuse. He wasn’t ready to admit he had been feeling things only a blackout drunk of a straight guy like him would feel all night.

Swagger wanted to hold Mason close to him, kiss him softly, fuck him gently. Swagger was never one to be rough.

Mason on the other hand, he admired Swagger secretly, the soft roundness he’d thought of clawing his fingernails into one too many times. He wanted to be rough with him, but in the almost loving way.

Mason’s head raced with these thoughts again after realising the situation, he couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this just for some silly reputation he had in his friend group, he seemed almost  _desperate_ at that point. He moved to be on top of Swagger again, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Swagger froze up and placed the camera to the side, Mason’s lips were on his neck, softly kissing from his collarbone to his jawline. He finally relaxed and put his hands on Mason’s lower back, he accidentally let out a sharp gasp as Mason bit down on his neck, licking and sucking it immediately after to give him a hickey. His mind was racing, thoughts like;  _what if they ask where it came from, tell them you made Mason your whore, that’s not true..._ and other such one sided conversations running through his mind.

Mason was sat in such a way that his hips were still balanced on Swagger’s, he experimentally grinded against the shorter, letting out a groan against his jawline. Swagger’s response was to grip Mason’s hips and have him do it again. He moved one hand away and grabbed at the camera again. Pointing it only at Mason’s body, never wanting to get his face in the shot. The younger leaned into Swagger, mumbling something about doing everything to him.

”How about I film you sucking me off~?” Swagger suggested in a low, teasing tone.

Mason bit his own bottom lip at that and slowly kissed his way down Swagger’s body, biting at him every so often, sometimes stopping long enough to leave a mark. Swagger would occasionally slip up and let out a gasp at the biting, he would always feel Mason smirk against his skin. He began palming Swagger through his shorts, biting at his own bottom lip when he shivered and groaned his name softly.

He soon became sick of teasing Swagger, now ready to get the job over and done with. Mason looked up at Swagger and then down at his clothed cock, his way of asking for permission. Swagger nodded and leant up further so he could comfortably run a hand through Mason’s hair. 

The younger slowly pulled the shorts off of Swagger, slightly overwhelmed at the sight of it.

”It’s...” Mason awkwardly started “Bigger than I thought it would be.” He bit his bottom lip again as he finished the sentence.

Swagger shrugged and stroked Mason’s face with his thumb. He sharply gasped as the boy ran his tongue from the base to the tip, he next swirled his tongue around it, gently pumping the shaft as he took the head into his mouth. Swagger let out an involuntary moan, tugging at Mason’s hair gently.

Mason sucked gently at the tip, being the idiot he was he pushed his head down a little further, realising the size was a little inconvenient. The thickness could easily be felt inside his mouth.

Mason removed his hand and began taking in more, soon adjusting to the size. Swagger pushed him down further, desperately needing him to take it all. He near choked as Swagger basically forced him down, tugging at his hair roughly along with it. Mason stuck with what Swagger was doing, being forced to take in nearly the whole thing, he gagged and moaned out around his cock.

”God you’re pretty like this~.” Swagger managed to groan out as Mason continued, somehow a bit too skilled for someone who has in the past claimed to never have sucked a dick and promised not to.

Mason pulled off briefly to call Swagger a cunt and continued, gripping at the shorter’s thighs roughly. Swagger whined and bucked his hips up, hand tugging at Mason’s hair roughly, he heard Mason gag, this somehow encouraged Mason to try and fit it all in his mouth, unfortunately he could not. 

He did it again, thrusting into Mason’s mouth, hearing him gag on his cock was extremely arousing for Swagger, pushing him closer to release. The taller soon relaxed, letting Swagger use his mouth as though it were a flesh light, Mason loved the feeling of being used. Mason pushed Swagger’s hand away and moved up to work the head, he dragged his tongue along it, growling at Swagger when he threatened to push him back down, the noise sending vibrations through him. 

“M-Mason ohhhh fuck...” Swagger moaned as quietly as he could, attempting to warn Mason he was close.

The taller got the message and brought his hand to Swagger’s shaft, jerking him off as he licked and sucked the tip. Swagger came almost without warning, Mason, having no clue what to do, swallowed all of it. He pulled off with a ‘pop’ and stopped resisting one of his very few other wants in that moment, Mason grabbed at Swagger’s chest, confusing the other. 

“You-you have fuckin tiddies d-dude.” Mason stumbled over his words and breathed heavily as he continued groping Swagger. Swagger on the other hand simply turned his camera off. 

“Uh-huh, I’m a fat fuck that’s why.” Swagger seemed to go back to his normal self pretty quickly, handing Mason his phone and saying they’ll talk about their situation in the morning. 

What Swagger didn’t expect is when he thought Mason was asleep he got a text from the boy saying ‘I love you.’ Correct punctuation and spelling, Mason meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Mason loves Swagger so he succs him.


End file.
